I Promise
by Amimegustamuchascosas
Summary: Frodo is in Mordor and his mind is filled with morbid thoughts. (one shot)


I Promise By; Baggins'babe Disclaimer; I don't own any of the places or people within this fic. They all belong to Tolkien.  
A.N.; this is Frodo's point of view when they are in Mordor. It may seem morbid but I encourage you now keep reading.  
  
The Sun on the dew dripping from the morning grass reflects an azure sky, beautiful. How I hate it, envy it. Off in the distance, mocking me.  
  
I know I might never see it again. If I should fail, not only would I die but all the light will cease to exist. Middle Earth would be as dark as this desolate wasteland; Mordor. The air is heavy around me, pressing threatening. With every step it gets harder to breathe.  
  
A cloud now rises from the mountain as black as the thoughts in my mind. I feel weak, my legs have no feeling, maybe just a rest. THUD. That was quite a fast fall. I'm sure everything'll be okay.  
  
Fast the darkness in enclosing on my vision. Nothingness, no thoughts of impending doom, hatred, evil. Though it can be hard for those who aren't used to being alone.  
  
It hurt when they left me. I was always dying from the inside. What right do you think you have to leave me so young? I remember when Bilbo would have to hide his precious life taking knives from me. After all why should we be a family divided? Soon enough I'll see you again, I fathom.  
  
The jewel of the world left, and I had the pleasure of being her son. Eyes of the only sea in Buckland, clear blue. They always were filled with love, and compassion. Her face was pure and seemed to glow with ever young tone, the epitome and envy of every Hobbit. Bounced did her curls of dark brown, flowing down her slender shoulders.  
  
If only I could say 'I love you' one more time. When ever I'd come home upset you'd pick me up in your strong and hug me genuinely, Da. I felt as though nothing could ever harm me. Even the stupid little things you'd praise me for. I miss that; tell me I'm doing a good job! I have all Middle Earth on my shoulders! I want to see your solid eyes of approval once more. To see your auburn curls spring when you nod. While your face brightens considerably, reveling not so perfect teeth, but who am I to complain?  
  
Every day I'd wake up to the smell of my mother's porridge drifting down the long hall. She had to have been the world's best cook. Love was her main ingredient. Everything tasted creamy and sweet when she'd make it. The second I stroll into the kitchen for a taste my father would tickle me to the ground. Like any other mother she would rather make sure her son has healthy than be apt to fight. I have to fight now, mom! Against death, and all the evils of the world. At the time I was thankful that you would stop Da by giving him the serving spoon as a distraction. While he'd lick at it she would save me from rolling on the ground, laughing. When the spoon was sucked dry he would set it on the table and pick me up. My mother would come over and give us a hug. I would still being laughing, perfectly content. Life was perfect nothing could ever hurt me when I was in their arms, I wasn't concerned about what was happening in Mordor, or even the next smial over. Enjoy it young Frodo for once it's gone you won't get it back.  
  
Someone once told me there are others who look over us, protect. If there are would you hear my only wish; let me go back and save my parents. Tell them not to go anywhere near that blasted river. Or if you could just end it now, let this wish be my last breathe. Either way we would be reunited as a family.  
  
I see a bight, blinding light, then suddenly darkness. It's Sam, what's he doing here? A tear rolls down his check. "No Sam, you don't understand, this isn't a sad place, you needn't cry." The tear shed still progressed. Each drop feels like a knife at my heart. His red rimmed eyes are glazed over; this is too much for me. Maybe you aren't supposed to be happy after you die.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, wake up. Don't leave me here alone."  
  
"Sam your not alone I'm right here." Tears begin to fill my eyes. "This us foolish there is no reason why I should be crying."  
  
"Sam why don't you respond? And what is that you're holding?" Chills are creeping up my spine as I peer over the motionless body he was clutching. The face is that of my own.  
  
"Don't go where I can't fallow."  
  
"I'm right here, and I won't leave I promise." My face is now soaking wet and my small frame utterly shaken from every heart stabbing sob.  
  
"Not asleep, dead."  
  
"No!" My surroundings are not of the dark pass now. I can see Mount Doom and its forsaken plains are about me. There also is Sam, loyal and gloriously humbled.  
  
"Are you alright, Mr. Frodo?" The genuine glimpse of worry in his eyes mirrored his selfless image.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Perhaps, only a bad dream? You took quite a fall."  
  
"You know what? Sam I'm not alright." A new found anxiety is on Sam's face.  
  
"Let me finish. You have given me so much and I have no idea how to show you my gratitude."  
  
"Mr. Frodo, you don't have to-"  
  
"Yes I do, Sam. And what I have to say can't amount to all the things you've done for me. But I thank you."  
  
Sam looked bashfully to the ground after I said this. "You made a promise to me once. Well, Gildor rather. And I'll make the same promise to you, I'll make the same promise to you, I will not leave you... that is in the long run. Never-the-less, I promise. 


End file.
